Narcotics
by Rainbow-Velociraptor
Summary: "Isn't it simple, Starscream? I'm going to kill you."
1. Sedative

**Title:** Narcotics  
**Rating: **M  
**Genre: **Horror/Tragedy  
**Pairing: **Starscream/Ratchet  
**Universe: **Prime  
**Warnings:** Slash, gore, violence, torture, smut, slight necrophilia (I suppose you could say, if you wanted to get technical.), and other NSFW material. Trust me on this one, if you've got a weak stomach, I strongly advise you back away and pretend you never saw this.

**Songs of Inspiration:  
**"_Evolution" _by_ Korn  
__"Sound of Madness" _by_ Shinedown  
__"Opheliac" _by_ Emilie Autumn  
_"_Here to Stay"_ by_ Korn_

**Summary: **"Who the frag are you? What am I doing here? Where the slag am I?"Footsteps came closer to him, heavy yet soft at the same time. He could see the pedes of the other mech now. He had seen them before, but couldn't remember who they belonged to. More was revealed as he moved closer. Now, he remember who the voice belonged to. "All of those questions will be answer in due time... maybe. If you live long enough that is." "What the slag do you mean?" "Isn't it simple, Starscream? I'm going to kill you."

**Author's Note:** Another prompt from the Transformers Prompt Generator, although, I sort of twisted the original one around a bit to satisfy my, urm, kinks. I cannot stress enough of how nsfw this fic is. I put up warnings, and if you come to bitch at me for whatever reason involving the warnings, then obviously you did not head my warnings, and that is your fault my dear. I'm warning you guys, this shit is fucked up. This is the first true m-rated thing I've written for this series, and it's pretty brutal. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Sedative**_

* * *

His optics rebooted. His optic-plating was difficult to move. He had no idea how long he had been out, where he was, or why he was there. His body felt numb, and his arms and legs felt heavy. The smell of sanitizer and energon filled his olfactory sensors heavily.

Finally, he was able to open his optics slightly. His vision was blurred, but as his optics began to focus, he was able to take in his surroundings. This was not the Nemesis. His surroundings consisted of a red-tinted stone, unlike the metal plating that built the surroundings aboard the Decepticon warship.

He tried to pull himself up, but his limbs could not budge. His head was heavy and he felt a sense of vertigo. He moved his head to look down at his wrists, and found them to be stripped down my think metal cuffs. His ankles were the same.

His armour clanged against the metal berth as he struggled against the restraints. He soon became tired, and when lax against the berth. In the silence, he heard heavy footsteps in the hall outside. A metal door was pushed open, letting light into the dark room. Then, it disappeared as the door was shut once again.

"I see that you're awake now."

He jerked, his optics flashing open as he heard a new voice in the room. He turned his helm to try and find who the voice belonged to, but was unable to see. The owner hid in the dark of the room, away from the light that lit the area around the berth.

"_Who the frag are you? What am I doing here? Where the slag am I?"_

Footsteps came closer to him, heavy yet soft at the same time. He could see the pedes of the other mech

now; white with red details. He had seen them before, but couldn't remember who they belonged to. More was revealed as he moved closer. His paint was white with red details the resembled a fleshlings heartbeat. Now, he remember who the voice belonged to.

"_All of those questions will be answer in due time... maybe. If you live long enough that is."_

"_What the slag do you mean?"_

"_Isn't it simple, Starscream? I'm going to kill you."_

* * *

He awoke yet again. He hadn't even known that he fell into recharge, or, if he was forced into it by the Autobot medic. He knew that the medic said something to him before his optics offlined, but he could not remember what the white mech had said.

But, he knew it wasn't good.

"_Finally. You're awake"_

He jumped again. He was not alone this time. He tried to move his helm, but found a brace was now placed over his neck. He tried to ask what the hell the medic was going to do with him, but found that his lip plates had been covered. His words and cries were muffled.

"_Calm down, now. Everything is going to be okay."_

Starscream only looked at him.

"_You don't remember what I said to you, do you? I told you that I was going to kill you."_

Starscream choked on his own glossa, hearing such words coming out of the Ratchet's mouth. He had never expected a mech like him to say such a thing. His optics looked up at him, as if asking,_ "Why?"_

Across his face, Starscream saw one of the most sickening and frightening smiles he has ever seen. It was sweet and innocent, like that of a young sparkling. It made his spark throb and energon flow through his veins with fear.

He saw him draw a needle with a strange green substance being drawn from a small bottle in the other's servos. He placed the bottle the bottle down, then drew closer to Starscream, the innocent smile still plastered across his faceplates.

Fear was evident in his optics as he arm was grabbed furiously as his armour was fiercely ripped off of his protoform. The needle was pressed sharply into him, and as the liquid was pressed into his body, he screamed slightly. The pain of the needle was bearable, but the burn of the liquid was excruciating.

A single drop of coolant fell from his optics as he looked at the white mech next to him, the innocent smile still present on his face. It made him sick. He continues to smile at him, never faltering. It was nerve-racking, to say the least.

Then, the medic began running his servos over the seeker's chassis, running his fingers along the seams and through the gaps, pinching sensitive wires. Starscream yelped in pain. He felt the same pair of servos tear off his armor violently. It burned his protoform harshly. He tried to cope with it by breathing heavily through his denta, but it did not work as he had hoped.

"_Wh-at the frag did you do to me?!"_ he attempted to say, but was muffled by the gag around his mouth.

The sickeningly-sweet smile was still present. _"That was an equivalent to the human hormone, adrenaline. This hormone causes you to run on overdrive for an extended period of time. It is usually activated and sent through the body naturally when you experience excitement, or in this case, extreme fear. But, I have injected it into your body, which will cause you to stay awake for as long as it moves through your energonstream, and from the dosage I gave you, you will be awake for the whole thing. Aren't you lucky... my dear Starscream?"_

His red optics were wide with not fear, but sheer terror. Even after all the beating he had received from Megatron, not once did he fear death. But now, he was absolutely terrified for his life. He did not want to believe it, but beep down, he knew he was going to die.

His body was hooked up to an energon moniter which was located next to the berth. His captor had looked over to screen, seeing his "patient's" pulse rate increasing rapidly.

"_Well, it looks as if you're ready."_

He pulled over a metal cart, covered with dozen or more medical-based tools.

"_Let's get started, shall we?"_

He reached a servo over, and picked up a large saw. He flipped the power switch and the device whirled to life. The small yet sharp blades began to move at rapid speed in a circular motion. Starscream trembled in fear, coolant running down his faceplates. He felt his spark throb in his throat, and heard energon pumping in his ears. It was so loud, it almost drowned out the sound of the bone saw whirling.

"_First, I'm going to cut off your limbs. Let's start with that."_

He screamed against the gag around his faceplates as he tried to beg Ratchet to stop. The saw was brought against his bare protoform, tearing through the sensitive skin as if it were butter. He screamed in agony as the blades cut through him with no remorse. Soon, the whirling began to lower in noise. He opened his trembling optics to stare at the medic. He silently begged him to stop, to let him go. But he knew it would not work.

He knew he shouldn't look, but he could not resist the disgusting temptation. He moved his optics to wear he could see his now severed arm in Ratchet's grasp. He placed it down with care on another cart. He wondered what the medic would do with it.

He saw him grab something from a glass bowl on the same cart as the various blades and other tools. It was white and grainy. He had never seen anything like it before. Then, the white substance was rubbed roughly against his leaking wound.

He screamed against the gag in agony again as the substance burned with white intensity. His optics were wide in pain and his back arched off the berth. He was trying to combat the intense pain, but he knew that nothing would work. Coolant ran down in streams from his optics as he stared at the medic again, as if begging for mercy.

"_That was an Earth substance called sodium, or salt, by the humans. It is usually used to add flavor to food, back in the eighteenth-century, it was used to clean wounds. It also burns with the heat of a thousand suns when applied to open skin, but I suppose you already know that by now."_

He glared at the Autobot with pure fear and hatred. If he felt like he was going to make it out of this alive, he would hunt the medic down, and force him into the same torture he forced Starscream into.

Deep down, he knew he wasn't going to make it out alive.

But, he still would not stop fighting. He'd give up soon, but not now.

The whirling of the saw started again, and he screamed again as it began cutting through the function of his left ankle and pede.

"_It is easier to cut the legs in pieces then cut them off at the pelvic junction. It isn't as messy."_

To Starscream, it only sounded like an excuse to put him through more agony, and he knew it was.

The saw whirled again, then felt its teeth tear into the joint of his knee. He bit his glossa, tasting energon in his mouth. His throat hurt so much from his previous screams, and he felt as if he couldn't do it anymore. But, as Ratchet cut through his thigh, his throat let out one final shriek before dying out. Now, he knew he could no longer scream.

He rubbed the white substance against the wound. His denta scrapped against each other, trying to block out the burning sensation.

The same was done to his right leg, but instead of cutting his legs into pieces, he went straight to the thigh. It appeared that the medic was growing bored with his toy. Starscream knew it would be over soon, but he didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to life through this, so why should he care?

He jerked harshly at the medic's next move. He felt digits moving around the rim of his valve. The Autobot was bored with his tools, but not Starscream himself. Perhaps, it wasn't going to be over as soon as he hoped.

Digits were violently shoved into his valve. It stung sharply, but when Ratchet began to thrust them in and out, it ebbed away. It felt pleasant, almost pleasant enough to block out the pain of the open wounds and leaking wounds.

"_You enjoy this don't you? Even with three of your limbs missing, you still can't resist this? How filthy of you, Starscream."_

He said nothing. He bit his tongue to keep himself from moaning softly. His throat began to betray him again as he left out a small groan as the digits rubbed against sensitive nodes in his valve. His faceplates glowed pink with heat, and his ground his denta together once again as he heard the sound of lubricant dripping out of him. His interfacing panel had been removed at the beginning, and now the other servo of the Autobot medic had wrapped itself around his spike, tugging roughly.

He began to thrust his hips up, trying to gain more friction to his aching spike, anything to make the extreme pain disappear. He felt his valve tighten around Ratchet's digits. He felt an overload coming close, and the other knew it. He thrust his fingers in at a faster and more brutal pace, his other servo doing the same.

His body no longer able to stand the intense pleasure and pain, he overloaded in the medic's servo. Lubricant dripped heavily on the mech's digits. He closed his optics to try and regain his breathe, but opened them again as the gag around his mouth was removed, and the lubricant-drenched digits were shoved into his mouth. He choked around them as they were pushed as far as they would go. He knew what he was being forced to do, and began sucking his own fluids off of the digits down his throat.

Then, they were pulled abruptly from his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva that fell against Starscream's chin. He flinched a bit as it felt cold against this bare protoform. He felt his hips rise up and rest against the medic's spike. A sense fear washed over him as he knew that was going to happen to him.

He somehow managed to scream once more as he felt Ratchet's spike enter him. He gave Starscream no time to adjust as he began to thrust almost instantly. The seeker whimpered in pain, unable to call out anymore. Soon, the pain ebbed away once more, and felt ashamed at the pleasure he was feeling.

"_What a disgusting whore you are, Starscream. You have three of your limbs missing, and yet you still find this pleasing. How distasteful of you."_

His thrust began to become more brutal, rubbing against sensitive nodes in the seeker's valve. His reached a servo up to the other mech's face, rubbing his faceplates softly. The seeker opened his optics to see two digits over his left optic. They dipped into his optic-socket and began to pull at the optic wearing inside his helm. He screamed again in agony as his optic was being forced out its socket.

His other optic leaked more coolant as the left one was yanked from his helm. It glowed red in the medic's servo as he continued to thrust in and out of the seeker, bring himself to overload. Before his overloaded, his ripped the armor protecting Starscream's spark chamber away.

He wrapped his servo drenched in the seeker's energon into the chamber, gripping the spark with brutal force. Starscream looked up at him in fear, almost begging him to stop, to let him live. But, before Starscream could overload again, Ratchet tore the purple-hued spark from his body.

One final scream escaped from the seeker's throat, and as his optics offlined for the last time, his body overloaded. Feeling the tight valve contract around him made Ratchet go over the edge, overloading into the deceased protoform that was once Starscream.

He pulled out, and began to clean himself off. He didn't bother cleaning off Starscream, it wasn't practical to do so. He looked back at the seeker that lay dead on the medical berth. He sighed in frustration as he knew he had to clean up mess. He had to clean up before the other's returned from the mission. But, they would not return for another few earth hours, so he was able to rest before doing so.

As he wipe the now cold energon off of his tools, he glanced at the seeker's face. His left optic was missing, and his other stared into the dark. Fear was still evident in his dead optics, and his mouth hung open. He did not know if it from pain, or some other emotion he was feeling before his spark was ripped from his chassis, and perhaps he would never know.

It wasn't like Starscream was going to tell him anything.

He chuckled darkly at that last thought, and brought a scalpel up to eye-level. His smiled, and the metal glinted.

"_Now, who's going to be next?"_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

I need medical help, I know. No need to tell me that.

Did you enjoy? If you've made it this far, I give you kudos. My friend read it and she said she will never look at me the same way again. She usually isn't creeped out by this sort of stuff, but she said that she has to be careful for when she reads anything I've written. Haha, funny right? Anyways, a second part is up, and reviews are much appreciated.

By the way, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!


	2. Opiate

**Title:** Narcotics  
**Rating: **M  
**Genre: **Horror/Tragedy  
**Pairing: **Starscream/Ratchet  
**Universe: **Prime  
**Warnings:** Slash, gore, violence, torture, smut, slight necrophilia (I suppose you could say, if you wanted to get technical.), and other NSFW material. Trust me on this one, if you've got a weak stomach, I strongly advise you back away and pretend you never saw this.

**Songs of Inspiration:**  
_"Let's Kill Tonight" _by_ Panic! At The Disco  
_"_Red Stars" _by_ The Birthday Massacre  
__"Dead Bodies Everywhere" _by_ Korn  
__"Love The Way You Lie" _by _Eminem (feat. Rihanna)_

**Summary: **"Who the frag are you? What am I doing here? Where the slag am I?"Footsteps came closer to him, heavy yet soft at the same time. He could see the pedes of the other mech now. He had seen them before, but couldn't remember who they belonged to. More was revealed as he moved closer. Now, he remember who the voice belonged to. "All of those questions will be answer in due time... maybe. If you live long enough that is." "What the slag do you mean?" "Isn't it simple, Starscream? I'm going to kill you."

**Author's Note:** The second part to this fic. If you made it this far, I give you kudos. But, can you survive the second stage? If you passed the first one, you can pass the second one, that's all I'm going to say. Anyways, the warnings for this chapter are the same as the first, so read with caution. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Opiate**_

* * *

He had stayed behind to watch over the base as the other's went out on a mission. He did not remember for what purpose, but he didn't care at this moment. He had been pushing to get them out of the base for a while now, and now that he finally gotten them to leave, he now had time to play with this new toy.

He stepped down through the back of the base where only he went to. His private rooms were located back here, and rarely did anyone but him come back here out of fear of being yelled at by a cranky old mech.

But it wasn't like he cared. No one but him needed to be back here voluntarily, and he planned to keep it that way. It was dark in the back halls of the Autobot base as he moved through the halls, moving through the maze until he reached his destination. A faint light hung over his head, as if leaving a spotlight for his entrance into his playroom. He pushed the heavy steel door open with one servo and let himself slip inside, he turned and closed the door behind him, locking it.

He saw his "patient", as he liked to call them, squirm against the medical birth, struggling against the restraints. Oh, how he loved to see them squirm. He moved closer, watching the other's helm move towards, looking for his face. He kept in the dark as he spoke.

"_I see you're awake now."_

He saw him jerk, his optics flashing to him. He hid the dark, away from the light that illuminated the area around the medical berth.

"_Who the frag are you? What am I doing here? Where the slag am I?"_

He had heard them countless times before from previous patients. He smiled sweetly, like he always did when he had gotten a new toy to play with. He kept breaking them, which meant he had to keep replacing them. It was annoying sometimes, especially when he would break his favorite ones.

But, this one he had picked out was sufficient enough for him to enjoy his playtime for a little bit.

"_All of those questions will be answer in due time... maybe. If you live long enough that is."_

"_What the slag do you mean?"_

"_Isn't it simple, Starscream? I'm going to kill you."_

Before the seeker could react, he pulled a cloth over Starscream's olfactory sensors, seeing the seeker's optics offline again, forcing him into recharge. Once he saw the seeker go lax against the berth, he went to gather his tools. His toy was broken, and he needed to fix it.

* * *

He knew the seeker was awake as he heard him jerk awake against the metal berth. He had already began filling his favorite syringe with the cybertronian equivalent of the human hormone adrenaline. Rafael had told him a bit about the human body, but was fascinated by this hormone alone. How how he loved what it did. He had made an equivalent of the hormone for cybertronians, and now, he was going to test it.

He put the bottle down, then walked over to the bound seeker upon the berth. He saw the fear in his eyes, and smiled. He knew it was sweet and innocent. He knew how it sickened his patients. He knew how much it scared him.

And Ratchet enjoyed it a lot.

Perhaps a bit too much.

"_Finally, you're awake."_

He heard Starscream jerk violently against the berth. He smirked slightly. He did love it when his patients squirmed. He heard him cry through the gag around his mouth, screaming and crying. It didn't sound like he was calling for help, which was slightly strange to the Autobot medic. Usually, his patients would cry out for help or beg for mercy, but Starscream was different.

He knew he made the right choice by picking him. This was going to be fun.

"_Calm down, Starscream. Everything is going to be okay."_

For me, that is.

The seeker only stared at him.

"_You don't remember what I said to you, do you? I told you that I was going to kill you."_

He heard Starscream choke, on his glossa he assumed. He stared at the medic with eyes filled with terror, and almost as if they were asking "Why?"

Ratchet let the smile appear on his face. He saw the sheer terror plastered on the seeker's face. It was pleasing to see him so scared. It was always pleasing to see. He swore he could here Starscream's spark throb in his spark chamber, and that excited him even more.

He ripped off the armour that protected the protoform underneath on his left arm. He noticed the evident fear in the seeker's optics as he pressed the syringe into the bare protoform. He heard Starscream cry out softly as the sharp metal pierced him and felt the burn of the adrenaline being forced into his energonstream.

He tore off more of the seeker's armour, exposing the sensitive protoform it protected. He threw it across the room, hearing it clang violently against the walls and floor. He ran his fingers through the gaps and pinched the sensitive wires underneath, causing the seeker is yelp in pain. He heard him breath harshly through his denta, attempting to ease the pain.

_"Wh-at the frag did you do to me?"_ He attempted to ask him through the gag.

With the sweet and innocent smile still present on his face, he answered. _"That was an equivalent to the human hormone, adrenaline. This hormone causes you to run on overdrive for an extended period of time. It is usually activated and sent through the body naturally when you experience excitement, or in this case, extreme fear. But, I have injected it into your body, which will cause you to stay awake for as long as it moves through your energonstream, and from the dosage I gave you, you will be awake for the whole thing. Aren't you lucky... my dear Starscream?"_

He saw the seeker's red optics widening in not fear, but sheer terror. The seeker knew he was going to die. Ratchet knew he made a good choice when picking him out. He was smart, and even accepted his fate as well.

He glanced at the moniter on the other side of the berth. It read Starscream's pulse-rate, which was now rapidly increasing.

Excellent, his experiment had worked.

"Well, it looks like you're ready."

He reached over and pulled a metal cart over by him. It was littered with dozens of medical-based tools.

"_Let's get started, shall we?"_

* * *

As he wipe the now cold energon off of his tools, he glanced at the seeker's face. His left optic was missing, and his other stared into the dark. Fear was still evident in his dead optics, and his mouth hung open. He did not know if it from pain, or some other emotion he was feeling before his spark was ripped from his chassis, and perhaps he would never know.

It wasn't like Starscream was going to tell him anything.

He chuckled darkly at that last thought, and brought a scalpel up to eye-level. His smiled, and the metal glinted.

"_Now, who's going to be next?"_

* * *

He met the others as they came through the ground bridge, returning from their mission. He heard them speak of their adventure and was asked the usual questions by the child on why he never tagged along. He always gave the same answer. He had work to do here. Which, wasn't an entire lie.

When no one was looking at him, he turned his head slightly towards the dark hallways in the back of the base. He smirked slightly, the turned away.

He already had his next toy picked out, and now all he had to do was get it, and he knew just how to do so.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2.**

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Remember, reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
